The present disclosure relates generally to a vehicular fuel system for selectively separating an onboard fuel into octane-rich and cetane-rich components, and more particularly to such a system that promotes heat balance as part of such onboard fuel separation in such a way to reduce the size, weight and complexity associated with such fuel separation activities.